The Wolf and The Witch
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Magic can lead to...unusual lifestyles. When Lily's lifestyle meet the great wolf Fenris (Fenrir, used Fenris so as not to be confused with Fenrir Greyback), this is what happens. One-Shot. Complete. M for mentions of adult situations and...strange Kinks.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Thor**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Magic has many benefits, along with many faults. Many of these benefits and faults occur within the users mind.

After-all, when one can make the seemingly impossible possible with nothing more than a few words, a thought, or a sip of a potion, many doors that remain closed to non-magical people open.

When one can satisfy their idle curiosity, it can lead to a whole new way of life. For example, having enchanted a broom to fly, designing a sport that thousands would come to love and many would dedicate their very existence toward.

This is one reason the magical world is so different from the non-magical.

The problem is that not all of these new lifestyles are good. It is remarkably easy for a wizard to rape a non-magical woman, and then wipe her mind of the event so that she never even realizes what happened. Sadly, many pureblood wizards, those who see themselves as better than non-magical's, do this.

But that is not what this story is about.

Though it is about a lifestyle that would be impossible without magic. It is also about a meeting between a woman of magic…..

…and a beast of legend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily Evans had always strove to challenge herself. It was one reason why the redheaded young woman did so well in her classes. It wasn't so much about the learning, as it was the challenge of accomplishing the task.

For this reason, when she first heard of the animagus transformation, she decided she'd become one. She spent much of her first year in Hogwarts researching the process, attempting to determine the best way to go about it. To her joy, the hardest and most challenging way to become an animagus, through meditation, was the best.

Over the summer after her first year at Hogwarts, she began the time-consuming process. Finally, in the winter of her third year, she accomplished the transformation, becoming a grey-wolf with red hair.

It was around this time that her mind had begun to drift towards boys and sex in general. Having accomplished the transformation, and having studied the habits of the animal she became, the thought crossed her mind of what it would be like to have sex as a wolf.

Of course, she rejected the idea immediately, it wasn't a thought she should be thinking. But still, the idea lingered, intriguing and tempting her.

In her sixth year, she gave in to temptation.

While wolves were believed to have been hunted off of the British isles by non-magicals, in magical forest, such as the Forbidden Forest bordering Hogwarts, wolves still ran free and wild. It was in this forest that Lily had her first sexual experience….

…with a wolf.

To her joy and shame, she enjoyed it immensely. She vowed not to do it again, but as good as it felt, she eventually returned to the forest.

Soon it was second nature for her to seek relations with wolves. Even when she married, and told her husband of her strange kink, it continued.

James Potter could care less if his wife was fucking animals, the way the animagus transformation worked, it wasn't as if she could get pregnant. And she was still a hellcat in their bed.

If only Lily and her husband realized that not all wolves are what they seem.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fenris longed to be free, truly free.

Contrary to what many thought, Gleipnir, the fine chain forged by the dwarves that bound him, did not keep him trapped in one place. Instead, Gleipnir restricted his movements. So long as it remained fastened around him, he could only travel in the wildest or places, and he could only travel as a regular sized wolf. It was only by returning to the rock where he was chained that he could resume his true form.

It was as much a curse as a blessing. On one hand, he wished to be in his natural, large, form. On the other, he enjoyed freedom.

But he could never have both, not until the chain was broken.

It was in a forest in Britain that he met a she-wolf with great power inside her. He could sense the red-haired wolf's power, even if he could not identify where it came from.

And he could smell her fertility.

Having been alone for many years, Fenris decided to pursue her. To his joy, she reciprocated, and they mated several times that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

James and Lily thought nothing of it when Lily became pregnant. With their active sex life, even with Lily's dalliances with wolves, they never thought that Lily carried a child that was not James'.

It was impossible for an animagus to be impregnated by an animal after-all.

But Fenris was no animal.

And it was his child Lily carried.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have up for Adoption under the Title ****_Please Adopt Me! _**

**I used Fenris, though I prefer Fenrir, because I didn't want any confusion between Fenrir the Norse wolf and Fenrir Greyback. Plus, it's one of Fenrir's names, along with Fenrisúlfr, Hróðvitnir, and Vánagandr. Marvel comics refer to him as Fenris Wolf.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
